


Hearts and Flowers

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst, Aromantic Malia Tate, Braeden & Malia friendship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Kira & Malia is queer-platonic, Valentine's Day, i really hope i tagged this right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Braeden feels that letting Kira romance her is both the best and worst decision she’s ever made, right now. It has made a part of herself that she thought was crippled fly again, but she’s terrified of falling. She thinks of Kira’s sweet, nervous smile when she’d asked her out that first time, and realizes that she already has.</i>
</p><p>For Teen Wolf Femslash Creators Net Valentine's Week - Day 6:  “I don’t believe in love and you’re a hopeless romantic, this will be fun.” (I didn't use this actual line, but it's there in spirit.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Braeden feels that letting Kira romance her is both the best and worst decision she’s ever made, right now. It has made a part of herself that she thought was crippled fly again, but she’s terrified of falling. She thinks of Kira’s sweet, nervous smile when she’d asked her out that first time, and realizes that she already has. Not the bad kind of falling, that leaves you broken, but the kind where you know there’s someone who’ll catch you.

Braeden was confused when Kira asked her out that day, almost one month ago.

‘What about Malia?’ Braeden asked. ‘Did you two break up?’

‘Break-‘ Kira looked confused, then shook her head when a smile of understanding formed on her lips. ‘Oh, no. Malia and I aren’t dating. She’s aromantic. We’re just friends. Well, not _just_ friends. We’re great friends. Malia is the best friend I could possibly have. But we’re _not_ dating. And she told me that if I didn’t ask you then she would do it for me.’

The revelation made the little spark in Braeden’s chest flare, but she stomped it out quickly. ‘I don’t really date.’

‘Oh. You’re aromantic, too?’

Braeden shook her head. For a moment she considered lying, tell Kira she was still settling in, getting used to the little town and her new job. It was Kira’s sweet, open face that made her tell the painful truth.

‘My dating life hasn’t been a lot of… fun,’ Braeden told Kira. ‘I’ve never been in a relationship that didn’t end because my partner was lying or cheating or stealing from me. Sometimes all three.’

For a moment Kira’s eyes blazed with anger, before it transformed into steely determination. ‘Will you let me show you?’ Kira asked. ‘Will you let me show you how it should be?’

Braeden said yes. She said yes and mentally kicked herself for it on the way home. She knew Kira wasn’t like the others—Kira was kind and caring, didn’t have commitment issues—but she wasn’t sure it would be enough to tear down her walls.

Over the next month Kira and Malia, who had apparently been recruited to help the cause, fanned the little spark in Braeden’s chest. Kira bought her flowers and made her homemade cookies. Malia asked her to join her on morning runs and left her funny comics when she was having a long day. The three of them had dinners, and the two women reminded Braeden how nice casual touches were.

The sum of all this had fanned the little spark inside of Braeden to a flame, and now she’s standing in front of their front door, on Valentine’s Day. She knocks, but there’s no answer. The flame dies a little and she gathers the bricks of the wall around her heart to start rebuilding.

‘It’s fine,’ Malia’s voice floats up the stairwell of the building, before Braeden can knock again. She guesses they’re only a floor below her. ‘We’ll call her, okay?’

‘But what if she’s with someone else?’

‘That makes no sense.’ Malia and Kira reach the final landing and Malia looks up, grinning triumphantly when she sees Braeden. ‘Told you.’

‘You’re here,’ Kira says, racing up the last few steps, almost stumbling over the huge teddy bear she’s holding. ‘We went to your place to surprise you, but you weren’t there.’

‘I was here,’ Braeden tells them.

‘Yeah.’

Malia quickly opens the door, rolling her eyes. ‘Maybe we should have this conversation inside?’

‘Here,’ Braeden says once they’re inside, handing Malia the box of chocolates. ‘These are for you. I know this isn’t exactly your holiday, but you deserve something too.’

Malia takes the box eagerly, ripping off the foil and the lid, then popping one of the chocolates in her mouth with a happy grin.

‘And these are for you.’

Kira tries to take hold of the huge bouquet, but it slips out of her fingers. Thankfully, Malia rescues the flowers before they hit the ground.

‘I’ll put these in water while you two talk,’ she says.

‘No, wait!’ Braeden stops her. ‘You should hear this, too.’ She takes a deep breath. ‘You did it. You both did. This—’she gestures between the three of them‘—it feels like something good. I want to date you, Kira. I really do, and I know that Malia is included in this package and I wouldn’t have it any other way.’

Malia nudges Kira with her elbow. ‘You should give her the bear, now.’

‘Oh right,’ Kira flushes, presses the bear into Braeden’s arms and a kiss against her cheek.

‘Why don’t you two pick out a movie and make yourself comfortable on the couch while I go put these flowers in some water?’ Malia says, squeezing Braeden’s arm as she walks past her. ‘And do _not_ eat my chocolates!’

The bear ends up being the only one on the couch, while the three of them make a little pillow ford on the floor to get comfortable in. With Kira curled into one side and Malia pressed against the other, Braeden thinks that saying “yes” was the best decision she ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
